<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunday's best by sehunuhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802158">sunday's best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh'>sehunuhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we must be fireproof ('cause nobody loves me, baby, the way you do) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. tweet me @sehunuhh ? :-)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we must be fireproof ('cause nobody loves me, baby, the way you do) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunday's best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they were having a lazy sunday afternoon. just chilling on the couch with a disney movie playing in the background and them making out.</p><p>Sehun doesn't know who initiated it; one second, he was lying with his head resting on Jeonghan's lap, the other playing with his hair. tne next, they were still in the same position but his lover hovered over him as they kiss.</p><p>Sehun's hand was on Jeonghan's nape, holding him in position as they devour each other's lips and the other's was on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.</p><p>"sit up," Jeonghan ordered as they pull away. "sit up so we can do this properly." and Sehun, the whipped man that he is, did as he was told then got a lapful of his Yoon. "finally," the younger man sighed and leaned in again.</p><p>they both know that this won't end up in bed. rather, it was something to pass time or make up for its lost. they both got busy and haven't had a proper kiss for a long time so now that they're both free, it was only right to have each other's taste memorized again.</p><p>Sehun's hands tickled on Jeonghan's waist, lightly rubbing on the shirt and maybe slipping inside the shirt, leaving goosebumps on the skin it touches. Jeonghan's hands, however, were on his man's shoulder, taking advantage of its broadness and holding on as he feel himself get lost on the sensation. He lets out a moan once in a while, especially when Sehun softly bites on his lower lip.</p><p>when Sehun tried to pull away as he feels lightheaded because of the lack of air, Jeonghan mewls and chases him, making him snicker at the eagerness. "slow down, champ. we have all day," he teased and pecked again. "let's breath for now, okay?"</p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes and rested on his shoulder, his arms now hugging the man beneath him. "i love you," he murmured. "i love you so much." he feels Sehun sigh and kiss his crown.</p><p>"i love you too, Yoon."</p><p>comfortable silence endeveloped them, with the movie still playing on the background and they won't have it any other way.</p><p>"can we go back to making out now?"</p><p>and Sehun laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. tweet me @sehunuhh ? :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>